Cyro
About Personality, design Cyro is a character yet to appear in S3 of Weegee Chronicles, Cyro starts off as a rather kind, friendly, neutral character, but if you anger/enrage he will snap and possibly kill you or wound you with his fire attacks. He wears mainly all orange with a few red and has a few darker shades of orange. Cyro appears to be injured, but his wounds will never heal, no matter the circumstances or power. Role in Weegee Chronicles Cyro is the main antagonist of season 3, so far he was revealed to be a demi-god created by Pureegee, but he betrayed him which led to Pureegee creating Aurora and Echo, but they failed, and Aurora now serves Cyro instead. After that Cyro and Aurora fought Shiroma. Although the fight finished with Cyro and Aurora being lucky. He later told Aurora why he betrayed Pureegee. Story Cyro is a demi-god created by Pureegee in the Prime Universe. He was created to kill a major threat to the universe, which was revealed to be Malleon. He even had a son named Cryogen. Cyro was at the perfect strength, and in fact, exceeded that. Although there was a problem he can never be healed no matter what which means that if he takes damage he will permanently lose power. Which made Pureegee change his mind of using Cyro, so Pureegee decided to create a replacement for Cyro. Although Cyro found out about this and betrayed Pureegee. Little, do most people know, however, there was a second reason Cyro had betrayed Pureegee, and that was he caught Vitiance genociding planets and tried to stop him. Only to fail, and lose his son Cryogen. He tried telling Pureegee, and other people. Although, they didn't believe him as Vitiance framed his actions on Cyro. After that Pureegee decided to create sibling demigods to kill Cyro called Echo and Aurora. However they ended up weaker than originally intended, but they still fought Cyro anyways, but Cyro won the fight and wiped Aurora's memories, and him his servant. He then sealed away Echo's power making her weaker than before. After those many years passed then the events of WC Season 3 happened. He was killed by Echora finally putting him to rest. Although, he was resurrected by Raizo but later betrays him and assisted the heroes in fighting him. He later escaped from the Dream Multiverse with the heroes. There he helped them fight MUTK. In that fight, Nightshade revealed to Cyro that he's slowly dying, and in the next two years he'll be dead. Soon MUTK fled to Vitiance and Galaxion. Cyro was enraged and began fighting Vitiance with Exemplacy for what he had done, but he later calmed and tried fighting his minions, like MUTK instead. However, as the fight continued Vitiance showed his Super form, and Masteritis betrayed the heroes. He fought with Vitiance's minions until, MUTK combined Kaioken with his Final form, and beat down the heroes including Cyro until he self-destructed injuring both Masteritis and Vitiance. But it made Masteritis flee from the fight. He helped until Vitiance used Universal Judgement, and during that, he helped Supresence and Concordea power the shield until it was over. He then helped fight Vitiate Vitiance, until finally, he did the deciding blow on Vitiance that caused him to be consumed by Hamood's blast. In the next two years, Cyro disappeared presumably to search for his son that could've survived Vitiance. Later, he came across Yemon and Three-Force. They tried to kill him mistaking that he's Cryogen, but later he was saved by his son. After a quick fight with Amon he and the heroes encountered the remnants of Vitiance's Cult now under Masteritis' leadership. Helping against LUTK before he opened rifts to several alternate universes, letting out a group of alternate death demi-gods and another Amon. He, Echo, and Auroa fought with the new Shiroma and Myra while his son fought with Amon again. They had the upper hand until the two death gods fused and absorbed his friend's souls. Even entering his beyond limits states was not enough and self-destructs to defeat Shiromyra. He was able to survive albeit barely, Nightshade explains he is not a revived Cyro, but a replica of them. The only way for him to not die and fade away is to be placed into the Dream Multiverse for a minimum of 15 years. His son agreed to guard him there and was sent off, only to be seperated by the local Demi-god Geon. Cyro bumped into another Geomatrion and was healed of his recent injuries thanks to the way the Dream Multiverse works differently from the Prime Universe. It possibly reduced the healing time. Abilities Cyro has the normal fighting abilities of every character, but he can use his firey abilities to many extents, but he can also turn enemies into allies, to a certain level, fortunately, enemies affected by this ability turn back to normal when Cyro is defeated. Cyro also can never heal normally even Nightshade who can grant wishes couldn't technically heal him. If he were to get seriously injured his power would drop to a severely low level because his energy would be focused on keeping himself from breaking apart entirely *'Power Sealing' Possibly a handmedown of Pureegee's Energy Nullification and Sealing, Cyro is able to place a seal on a person's power. Used on Echo *'Memory Wipe' Cyro is able to block memories of people, he had done it to Aurora and convinced him to fight for him instead of against. *'Eternal Youth' Thanks to a wish from Nightshade Cyro returned to his prime. Probably another reason Pureegee labeled him a failure is that he aged at all! Relationships * Pureegee Cyro was created by Pureegee for an unknown reason, but Cyro later betrayed Pureegee and went rogue so Pureegee created Aurora and Echo, but they failed, and Aurora now serves Cyro. The reason why he betrayed Pureegee is that Pureegee planned to replace Cyro due to Cyro having the flaw of not being able to heal. Cyro also has a plan on taking revenge against Pureegee. * Aurora At first, Aurora was an enemy to Cyro and fought him since he betrayed Pureegee, but Cyro wiped Aurora's memories and now Aurora serves Cyro as his slave. Once he was Cyro's slave they became allies like when Aurora helped Cyro fight Shiroma. Aurora was shown to save Cyro from the Godly Beam. He was shown to trust Aurora enough to reveal to him why he betrayed Pureegee in the first place. However in the season 3 finale he betrayed Cyro and fused with Echo, and later the fusion of Echora killed Cyro. * Echo Cyro is enemies with Echo, but unlike Aurora, she's still enemies with Cyro. She was created to kill Cyro, but she failed and had her power sealed by Cyro. Although she survived the fight and went into exile. Her fusion with Echo later killed Cyro. * Shiroma Cyro is enemies with Shiroma. Even though he initially was neutral to him, and asked for help from him, but after Shiroma refused, and started to fight him and Aurora. Although Cyro and Aurora survived the fight against Shiroma, they are still enemies with him. Trivia * Cyro must be defeated in order to free one who he has turned on his side. * Cyro didn't have this design, previously he was blue and had wings and looked different overall. * Cyro's old design was used for a character in Negative Protein, namely Ditto * Cyro is the main villain in Season 3. * Cyro is the opposite of what the word Cyro means, involving or producing cold, especially extreme cold. Category:Villains Category:Demi-Gods Category:Pureegee's creations Category:Deceased Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Fan characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters